


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power One Shots and Flash Fics [1]
Category: She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Spop - Fandom, catradora - Fandom
Genre: Bedtime, Comfort Singing, Cuddles, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Kissing, Love, No Smut, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, Signing, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Tenderness, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Waking, Waking Up, all that jazz, caresses, catra likes to sing, catra shows her soft side, catradora, catradora cannon, mostly comfort, mutual love, post-cannon, soft singing, spop, srpop, there was one bed, they are lesbians your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Adora has a million and one plans, meetings and responsibilities. Catra's plan? Make Adora relax enough to fall asleep.--Or just lots of sleepy Catradora cuddles. Plus Catra likes to sing.
Relationships: Catra/Adora, catradora - Relationship
Series: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power One Shots and Flash Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854139
Comments: 15
Kudos: 224





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a fan on Tumblr requesting more fics of Catra comforting Adora because Catra's whole arc was in-part her learning to be less selfish and more open with emotions and affection. I quite agree, so here is some pure fluff and Catra being a care taker. Also my first Catradora fic!
> 
> Yes I know I need better ways of describing them other than, "the feline girl," and "the blonde girl." I'm working on it!

“...and that is why we should be bringing supplies to Selinias while we rebuild the sea gate!” Adora cried, exasperated. She wracked her fingers over her scalp, the tight hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She grunted, yanking out the elastic and redoing her simple hairdo for the tenth time this evening. She turned back to the crowded table, full of papers and scrolls and diagrams of her own making. 

“Constructing new supply routes into Selinias around the broken sea gate will take much longer then just building a single service road while the rest of the gate is repaired!” 

Catra let out a sigh, shaking her head. From her spot on their balcony she could hear Adora thinking aloud but she’d be laying if she said she hadn’t tuned it out. Instead she stared out at the courtyard of the Bright Moon gardens. The sky turning slowly from pink and yellow to a pastel purple and blue night. Catra smiled a little, watching each star slowly coming out, twinkling against the sky. The stars had returned to Etheria. 

_ Adora brought the stars back, _ she thought pleasantly. Her grin widened. Catra had never seen the stars in the Horde. Neither of them had. Whatever stars might have existed were covered by the choking miasma of soot and smoke endlessly pumped up from the forges and the exhaust of the machines from the bot factories. Catra hadn’t appreciated the stars on Horde Prime’s ship either. She’s been too distracted by….

The feline girl put a hand to the back of her neck. Just to be sure the chip wasn’t there. It wasn’t. Here, now, after the battle, after returning magic to Etheria and settling here in the castle Catra could sit quietly, admiring the scenery.

_ It’s...peaceful, _ she thought wistfully.

Her tail flicked back and forth. The late summer air was heavy...not unlike the sky before a storm. 

_ This is peaceful,  _ Catra thought again. 

“Am I right?!” Adora’s strained voice made the feline girl’s ears flick in acknowledgement. “We can ship materials from the Fright Zone to…”

“Adora,” Catra cut her off, standing from her previously crouched perch. “Adora you need to relax.”

Adora blinked, as though she were speaking a different language.

“I...I can’t do that!” She chewed nervously on the end of her pen, turning back to her desk. “We have a meeting with the princess alliance tomorrow, Mermista expects me to have a plan!” Catra easily swiped the pen from Adora’s grasp.

“You’ve been planning all day, it’s late.” 

Catra took her hand, letting her thumb caress Adora’s knuckles for a moment before pulling her up and leading her toward their large bed. Adora muttered something, but didn’t resist; allowing Catra to sit her down on the side of the bed. 

“I just need…” Adora went to stand, only to be met by firm hands pressing her shoulders forcing her to sit back down. “I need to help the people of Selinias!” She tried again, this time more forceful. Catra’s heterochromatic eyes narrowed,

“You can’t help anyone if you're exhausted,” she challenged. Without waiting for a reply Catra crossed the broad expanse of their shared room, over to the velvet floor to ceiling curtains. She adjusted them until it was just enough to let silver moonlight spill into the room. Coating everything in a glowing cool light. 

“Adora? Seriously?!” 

Adora was once again hunched over her desk, her simple satin nightgown reflecting in the ever quaint moonlight. How could Catra possibly stay mad? She smiled herself at the simple scene. 

_ Is that what you want?  _ Glimmer desperately shrieked

_ We both know this was never what you wanted,  _ Double Trouble Taunted.

_ Everything I want….  _ She’d convinced herself

They’d all been wrong, she’d been the most wrong of all.

_ This, right here, Adora with her, in their room,  _ this was what she wanted.

Adora, always steadfast and diligent, always giving her all to everyone. Catra slinked up behind her, winding her arm around the other girl’s taunt waist. 

“I have a mission for you,” she whispered into Adora’s ear, her breath tickling the loose strands of blonde hair. “It’s called operation go to sleep.” The blonde turned in her grip and made a noise of disgruntled defeat. She gave in, allowed Catra to once again lead her to their bed. This time Catra leapt in, resting her back and head against the plush pillows. Despite the instinct within her to close up, to constrict her body and lash her tail and hiss and claw, Catra opened her arms. The response instantly seeped away as Adora’s comforting form snuggled into her lap resting her head against her shoulder. Catra’s tail naturally curled around Adora’s calf. They sat there, breathing in the early evening air. The omnipresent trickling waterfall and hum of the bugs outside, the feline girl could still feel the rigidity of Adora’s body. 

“I need to be strategizing,” Adora whispered into the crook of Catra’s neck. She shifted uncomfortably trying to rise once more.

“Shhhh,” Catra whispered, reaching one of her hands up to cradle the side of Adora’s face, pressing her head back down against her shoulder. 

“I have to,”

“You don’t have to do anything Adora. Not now, not tonight.” She crooned into the top of her golden head. “Whatever you are thinking about can wait. Take it from a professional lazy person.” 

Adora giggled as Catra reached up, slowly pulling her hair tie loose. Bright hair like the sun spilled down around her shoulders. Catra’s chest inflated with warmth at the sight, the scent. She loved Adora’s hair, especially like this. Free and falling and as wild as she was. As unruly. 

“There are plans to work on,” Adora pressed quietly but she made no move to get up. “The people of Selinias need me.”

_ I need you _

She continued to rhythmically run her hands through Adora’s hair, holding her close.

“What did Mara say?” 

“....You’re worth more than what you can give to other people,” Adora whispered like an invocation. 

“Exactly,” Catra planted another kiss on her head. The room grew darker as they sat silently. Listening to the fountain and the beat of the other’s hearts. Catra closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of Adora’s scent. She smelled of paper and sweat and ink. She smelled of home.

Slowly the feline girl purred in contentment, her voice sluggishly moved from purring to humming to singing. Catra loved sing, though she almost forgot just how much. When they were in the Horde she would sing in secret. In the locker room alone, or the nights when Adora had nightmares and she’d scale down to the bottom bunk to crawl in next to her and whisper sing until her friend had fallen asleep. But it was only a matter of time before Shadow Weaver took that from her too. The sorceress found her singing during her chores and had summoned her into the Black Garnet chamber. When she came out, she never sang again. Not until now. Catra let her voice melodically drift up and down, the same lullaby she’d made up for Adora when they were young. She remembered every word. 

Adora nuzzled closer, her breaths whispering across Catra’s throat, her arms winding around her waist ever tighter. The feline girl continued to sing, low and husky voice ebbing and flowing with the breeze until eventually the song ended, lost to the serenity of the dark. 

“I missed your voice,” Adora whispered, barely audible. Catra didn’t need to look at the girl’s face to know she was crying. __

Any tart rebukes died on her tongue as Adora rotated in her snug hold, more inward to her chest and kissed her there.

“I love you,” Adora murmured sleepily. 

Catra’s heart nearly melted. She mustered a shaky breath, tightening her grip on the girl's waist.

The last time Adora said those three words, they’d been at the Heart of Etheria, surrounded by deathly powerful magic, teetering on the precipice of well...Catra didn’t like to think about it. 

“I love you too,” the feline girl crooned, caressing Adora’s face. “Now sleep.” The tranquility of the night lulling them into a gentle sleep. Catra held Adora close to her, she promised she’d stay with her at the Heart too and shed stay here as well, forever in this moment, as long as Adora would have her. 

\---

Golden sunlight woke Catra the next morning. She blinked open her eyes, a small gasp escaping her. Adora was somehow, impossibly still asleep. It was always Adora who was the early riser. They had slid down into the bed during the night. Adora now laying fully on top of her, not that she minded. Catra rubbed the girl’s back in rhythmic circles between her shoulders. She didn’t bother to conceal the happy purr coming from deep in her chest. The full light illuminated Adora in a heavenly glow. 

_This is what she deserves._ _Rest, peace, sleep._

Catra could’ve watched Adora sleep for hours. Lost in the meditation of each full rise and fall of her sides. Finally the princess of power stirred awake, brilliant blue eyes squinting in the light. 

“Morning princess,” Catra murmured, leaning down to kiss Adora’s cheek. 

“Mm...morning,’ Adora grinned. She inched herself up, her face inches from Catra. The feline girl couldn’t help it, she took the blonde’s face in her hands and kissed her lips. Adora laughed into the kiss, returning it with equal tenderness. 

“I’ll get us breakfast,” she started.

“No! Let me,” Catra was up before the girl could protest. She slid out of their room, flitting down the hall. 

Catra returned a few minutes later, a fully prepared speech of “no Adora it’s still early go back to bed,” ready to go. To her shock however, the blonde girl was still where she’d left her, dozing lightly in bed. 

“Here you go,” she offered Adora a mug of something that Glimmer called coffee. Adora pulled herself up, reluctant but grasped for the beverage and took a sip. Catra sat down beside her and grinned as Adora leaned her head on her shoulder. 

“You’re being nice,” she said, almost suspicious. Catra took a sip of her own coffee and slid her other arm around the girl’s waist.

“If it’s your job to be She-Ra,” she pieced together aloud. “Then it’s my job to take care of Adora.” 

The blonde girl frowned in confusion,

“...but I am She-Ra.”

Catra turned to her, smiling radiently taking in the girl’s whole face. Those blue eyes that had held so much adoration and contempt, anger and resentment. Those eyes so full of love and loyalty. She stared at Adora, her best friend, the love of her life. She leaned forward touching her forehead to Adora’s and smiled. 

“I’m not in love with She-Ra. I’m in love with Adora.” 

The blonde girl’s face broke into one of the sappiest smiles Catra had ever seen, though she wasn’t about to make fun given the line she’d just pulled. Adora set her coffee down and put her arms around Catra for a silent hug.

“Glimmer will want to prep for the meeting,” she finally sighed. Cara smirked, taking Adora’s chin in her hand and tilting it upward, leaning in close until their lips brushed.

“And what do you want Adora?”

“I want to lay here in bed with you all day and listen to you sing and never leave.” 

Catra grinned, kissing her fully and deeply, slowly pressing her down into the soft sheets once more. 

“Then let’s do that,” she whispered, and began to sing.


End file.
